


A²-A².

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*带私设的ABO设定 AlphaxAlpha*含怀孕相关骚话《A²》2017.6.29《A².》2017.9.4
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 7





	1. A²

都暻秀性别确认的那天在下大暴雨，沉闷的雷声从远方一路炸到得知这个消息的人心里。  
花香味的信息素清新又柔软，都暻秀从小就闻上去很能生，人也长得白白糯糯乖巧可爱，他哥哥又是个Omega，认识都暻秀的Alpha都默认他非常适合被娶回家。  
对于在张口就是“给我生宝宝”的追求者及骚扰者的言语摧残下顽强成长的都暻秀来说，于这残酷的世间唯一的心灵慰藉是另一个和他同病相怜的小朋友——闻上去更能生的边伯贤。  
边伯贤的信息素闻起来可就更可口了，甜蜜中泛着丝丝酸味儿的浆果味配合他软乎乎的笑脸同样也引得已经分化的Alpha、甚至自信自己会是Alpha的男男女女不胜其烦的纠缠。两个不幸的香香小甜心机缘巧合下才会面就感叹相见恨晚，加之性格又合得一塌糊涂，六岁的边伯贤和五岁的都暻秀一块儿捏了一下午的泥巴，这就认定了不管对方A是O是B还是γ，都绝对是自己的灵魂伴侣，两人从此黏得形影不离。  
精虫上脑的Alpha们见到这样的人间美景，情不自禁下流地赞美道“俩小姐妹又在一起了，也不知道有没有机会双飞。”  
和内心多少抗拒着有可能会分化成Omega的都暻秀不太一样的是，边伯贤并不介意自己以后到底是个什么性别。一来是社会到底比以前进步许多，性别还是基本平等的；二来就是边伯贤觉得招蜂引蝶是个人魅力问题，和性别关系不大。听闻挚友这样豁达的想法，都暻秀佩服之余信誓旦旦道，要是边伯贤真的成了Omega，那自己就对他负责，一生保护他不受变态流氓的欺负。  
想来也是都暻秀感同身受才这般大义凛然，边伯贤大为感动，娇滴滴地依偎在比自己还个头娇小点儿的都暻秀怀里，点头嗲里嗲气地嗯了声把自己这辈子托付了出去。  
边伯贤被确认是Alpha的那天，都暻秀的英雄救美梦破灭了，对他有色情想法的Alpha们生儿育女梦也破灭了一半。稍有些晚熟的都暻秀迟迟不分化性别，觊觎者又是期盼又是煎熬：野生浆果有毒也就罢了，再怎么着、无害的可爱花儿总该允许被采摘吧？  
然而都暻秀不仅是个Alpha，还是和边伯贤一样白金级别的铁Alpha.  
Alpha眼中昔日的老婆预备役们仍然散发着美味的香气，绝育的雄性气场却是彻底灭光了不知好歹的臆想。成为医生的边伯贤好歹还总是和颜悦色、若是自欺欺人多少还能看出些Omega的影子；而警校毕业的都暻秀约莫是小时候被恶心坏了，人前保持死了着严肃端庄高不可攀的气场，即使是不全为了繁衍后代而追求过他的人，也大都被他童真脸蛋上冷淡的表情伤得心碎成齑粉。  
对于都暻秀触底反弹导致的极端态度，边伯贤除了幸灾乐祸看被都暻秀拒绝的人好戏以外，内心满满都是暗搓搓的优越，毕竟在浆果面前，花儿永远是花儿。  
都暻秀很满意性别分化结果，对于没法给边伯贤负责也不知是否有一些淡淡的失落，他工作交友生活一帆风顺，也从不表露出想与谁交往的念头。  
谁也没预料到性别相同的边伯贤和都暻秀没羞没臊的未来，或者说都暻秀以为自己和边伯贤滚上床纯属不可抗力。年纪略大些的边伯贤发情期也早一点，对这方面主观抵触去了解所以常识少得可怜的都暻秀接到江湖救急电话人都傻了，临时冲去药店买了市面上据说是最有效的Alpha发情抑制剂匆匆赶到边伯贤家时，野生浆果美味的信息素浓郁得让他几乎一下就馋得湿了舌根。  
Alpha发情期与Omega的本质差不了多少，只是作用起来的效果截然不同，理智全数转化为前面那个部位的欲求，本能主导下行动的Alpha被骂一句禽兽一点也不过分。Alpha的抑制剂对他们来说相当于让鸡儿短期放假的去势药，然而大部分Alpha的傲慢令他们不愿意丧失自己的雄风哪怕一分半秒，Omega们也乐意为他们纾解痛苦的热情，抑制剂的存在不过是个摆设。  
这一切对都暻秀来说都处于盲区。  
陷入发情期的边伯贤急切地想插点什么，他惊讶于身为Alpha的自己在情潮翻涌起来的那个瞬间想着的是同为Alpha都暻秀，但似乎也并没有第二个人正好符合他动情的条件。边伯贤光是看见进家门的都暻秀眨巴着黑亮的圆眼睛咽着唾沫的表情、嗅到都暻秀身上永远柔和永远甜丝丝的花香，强行压抑着的欲望就冲破了不堪一击的闸门。  
—你难受的话快吃药。  
—在吃呢。  
—···啃我干嘛？！  
—吃药啊。  
折腾完事儿已经是第二天。都暻秀饿了，醒得早些，他愣愣地看着身边砸吧着嘴抱着被子睡得死死的边伯贤，不知怎的想起那句俗话。  
没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛。  
平心而论，这波突如其来的爱爱不仅不痛苦甚至还有点爽，虽然身为Alpha的都暻秀后面不会自动分泌润滑用的爱液更不会主动发骚求操，可边伯贤老司机得令人发指，甚至驾轻就熟拆出都暻秀买的抑制剂盒子里附赠的催情用润滑剂和避孕套，火速装备齐全后干得虎虎生威。  
所以想出在Alpha抑制剂包装里放催情润滑剂的人根本是其心可诛，就算不忘本意放了避孕套也很让人火大。  
除了都暻秀心理上感觉有些操蛋之外，身体上倒确实很是和谐。润滑剂除了更方便边伯贤往另一个Alpha屁股里塞鸡鸡以外微妙的催情作用也让都暻秀早早地硬了个彻底。Alpha都暻秀很快就也非常想操点什么，一个劲儿挺腰去蹭边伯贤的手掌，有些粗鲁的求爱动作倒是正中边伯贤下怀，顺势就揽住都暻秀软趴趴的后腰肉活塞运动做得酣畅淋漓。想来都暻秀也是有些天赋在身上的，本人也不可思议于身体被插得一回生二回熟。浆果味似乎是勾引着花香气提前进入发情期，到最后一波的时候都暻秀已经主动坐上边伯贤的鸡儿策马奔腾两人共享人世繁华。  
边伯贤占了便宜自然不介意可持续揩油，一睁开眼也没被人民警察拳脚相向，他与眼神中迷惑与眷恋五五开的都暻秀对视了一秒，双方就都默认了好朋友变炮友。  
有了第一次极像是意外的经验，同样的“意外”任何时候重演就都不奇怪了。  
第二次是都暻秀去边伯贤单位蹭免费体检被边伯贤乘虚而入、第三次是都暻秀喝多了扒着边伯贤撒娇被他就地正法、第四次是都暻秀发情期到了试图对边伯贤霸王硬上弓却被后发制人、第五次是都暻秀要求公平竞争可石头剪子布输得没脾气只好躺平任干、第六次都暻秀已经完全接受并且习惯了。  
这世上本没有爱情，做的人多了，也就有了爱情。  
“我觉得我们这样有点gay.”俩人处理完安全套和黏糊糊的床单被套、预备洗澡前正抽着事后烟有一搭没一搭闲聊的时候，都暻秀突然冒出来这样一句话。  
“和男朋友做做爱怎么gay了。”  
Alpha都暻秀，被刚猛日完自己不久的发小Alpha边伯贤一句话惊得烟灰没来得及弹。贤者模式的边伯贤大概是暂时没什么兴趣开没营养的玩笑的，他半垂着眼皮的慵懒眼神埋在缭绕的烟里，左看右看都性感又真挚。  
做了第五十六次的那天，都暻秀才知道原来自己和边伯贤在交往。  
醍醐灌顶的都暻秀仔细琢磨边伯贤的条件，得出结论这人挺不错的，自己这波不亏，就是兜兜转转，成了Alpha也还是和Alpha在一起了。  
反正、好歹不用生孩子。都暻秀逻辑清晰地安慰自己。  
然而都暻秀开窍之日就是边伯贤放飞自我无套中出之时。边医生终于光明正大地把龟头用力捅到了都警官退化了的生殖腔内，漫长的成结射精过程疼得都警官哭哑了嗓子恨不得一脚踹开他。边医生还不知足，按着都警官无力的手腕面不改色心不跳地说着什么警察要坚强要临危不乱的屁话，末了还不忘邪魅一笑道“有子宫就能生，你猜你要被我内射几次才能怀上我的孩子？”  
医生的话要听吗？一般来说是要的。边医生这种话能信吗？万万没想到Alpha也可能受孕的都警官遭遇巨大文化冲击，感官全数集中起来体验自己退化的生殖腔被精液一点点填满时，他几乎就深信不疑了。  
都暻秀是不敢打包票自己绝对不会怀孕的，毕竟确实肚子里那个原本就是用来生小孩的地方被射满了，理论上来说就应该是有可能。边伯贤往日在床上能称为情趣的凶悍粗鲁与低俗下流的言行更是在入侵到都暻秀意料不到的深处时变了味，原本两个人你情我愿打炮偶尔打架似得互相啃咬也分不出谁绝对强势。可如今边伯贤的孽根卡得那么痛又那么狠，压倒性的占有气势让都暻秀根本动弹不得，甚至有那么几个瞬间真的相信自己被边伯贤彻底标记了。  
前所未有的危机感与童年噩梦让都暻秀一时间压力倍增，偏偏这节骨眼上边伯贤被家里人骗回去相亲。都暻秀起床时身边那个讲梦话砸吧嘴又卷被子的祸害已经没了影踪，他一下子就陷入了自己绝对不承认的轻微怨妇情绪中，只觉得自己被玩弄身体又被始乱终弃。腿间甚至还留着两人前一夜纵情的证据，湿哒哒的触感让都暻秀骤然怒从心头暴起——边伯贤昨天射完了还不肯拔出去说什么插一晚上便于更好的受精，第二天还能一起洗鸳鸯浴，多棒。  
去你丫的，操。  
手机显示三条来自边伯贤的信息，都暻秀不耐烦地看完第二条就直接拨打电话过去。  
—我妈说她身体不好，我回去看看。啾咪。  
—我妈没事，骗我相亲呢。很快就搞定，在被窝里等我带好吃的回家。啾咪。  
我啾你个鬼的咪，昨天还按着老子不依不饶地非要射里面，今天就他妈去相亲，还有脸啾咪，神经病！  
都暻秀自然是不怕和边伯贤对质的，也懒得搞些Omega才喜欢借题发挥的小情绪去和他多推拉试探，虽说有些冲动，可都暻秀向来认为想骂的边伯贤必须半秒都不耽搁地去骂。  
“死哪儿去了。”  
“茶餐厅。你要吃水晶虾饺豆豉凤爪还是黄金糕？——别吵，我跟我男朋友说话呢···诶对就是我说的要结婚对象···行行行下回就带回家给您二老看——这家店的叉烧和奶茶也不错的你要尝尝吗？”  
“······你不是相亲去了吗。”都暻秀瞬间跳脱出愤怒与哀怨迅速恢复理智，觉着电话那头的人不是在自导自演就是自作主张做了不得了的决定。  
“相什么亲啊？我妈一张口我就回绝了，顺带把咱俩情况汇报了一下。你都要嫁到我家了，是时候得把信息不看完的毛病改改。”  
都暻秀按捺住胸口内喷火的小暴龙，竭力憋起气不发作，调出信息栏见边伯贤刚汇报的那些内容赫然详详细细陈列在第三条信息里。  
“谁让你说话大喘气？谁要嫁给你？你他妈就是个胡说八道的诈骗犯···呕···”  
有些理亏又有一点害羞还有一丝尴尬的都暻秀，红白着脸生气到呕吐。

边伯贤乐滋滋带着大包小包回家时都暻秀生无可恋地坐在坐便器上，眼神已经快死了。  
“你不许说话，滚。”  
“孕吐是很正常的早期妊娠反应，不要太紧张。”  
“滚。”  
“孕期暴躁和抑郁也是非常非常正常的，我是医生嘛，见得多了。乖乖先来吃点东西补补身体，虽然我很爱你不介意只保大，但父子都能平安就最好了。”  
“滚，真怀了也拉掉。”  
“孩子拉不掉的。”  
边伯贤拉起被焦躁、忧虑以及本人没意识到的嫉妒心折磨到出现轻微假孕症状的都暻秀，十分恶劣地又把他往床上带。  
“真担心的话我用验孕棒给你检验一下就是了。”  
这世上并不存在鸡儿形状的验孕棒，也不会插到别人身体最里面射精。可边医生说有，那就有。就像Alpha确实是不可能怀孕的，可边伯贤边操边说会，有的人就觉得会。  
边伯贤有些僵住的暧昧笑脸下是汹涌澎湃的狂喜，内心的边伯贤激动得近乎尖叫着昏厥，毕竟都暻秀明明听了数不清的“给我生孩子”洗脑，却只在自己的恐吓下以为会怀孕，无论是自己太强悍还是他太可爱，结论都非常让边伯贤感到幸福。  
你是真的很爱我。边伯贤咬着都暻秀红艳的乳头又开始盘算要不要再继续吓他直到产乳，最终还是决定先拐回家再说。  
被边伯贤狠狠欺负又被天才医生调理好身体强行带出国结婚的都暻秀讲究君子报仇十年不晚，只一个蜜月假就把禽兽驯成小狼狗就是后话了。

Fin.


	2. A².

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *边伯贤x都暻秀  
> *延续A²设定，但独立看也没有问题  
> *时间线大约在交往之后假孕事件之前

按常理来说两个Alpha交往这种事给人的第一反应莫过于浪费二字，第二性的分化本就带着更强的繁衍后代意味，除了世俗人难免戴着有色眼镜不会看好他们的未来，Alpha本身也要面对源于自身的麻烦——交配的本能。若是在发情期的Alpha面前同时放着一个绝顶吸引人的Alpha和一个姿色平平的Omega，生殖冲动还是会让Alpha选择Omega，毕竟这才叫阴阳调和、叫顺应天理，连信息素这玩意儿都是为了给造小人多点情趣、为Alpha与Omega的结合多带点冥冥之中天注定的命运感。  
用都暻秀的话来说他和边伯贤在一块儿确实是挺gay的。  
用边伯贤的话来说：“亲爱的在想什么呢，快，自己动一动。”  
边伯贤这欠抽的话说出口的那会儿都暻秀的腰已经受不了更多折腾，Alpha不该被用来干这档子事儿的后穴也被另一个Alpha傲人尺寸的性器蹂躏得疲惫不堪。没错，都暻秀还没想明白为什么边伯贤的交配本能都瞄准了自己，可怜他一个高分从警校毕业的警察被个乍一看弱不禁风的白衣流氓隔三差五就按着干得叫天天不应叫地地不灵，天生就不太够用的体力被玩透支是家常便饭，以致于他神情恍惚之际会问自己怎么就和这个沉迷亲热的Alpha恋爱了。  
噢，话说回来他们俩的相处算是‘恋爱’这个定义还是边伯贤下的。  
“你为什么不是Omega.”都暻秀被逼着射了好几次整个人都快要虚脱，他有点同情要承受Alpha欲望的Omega们，可转念一想是Alpha还要被日的自己好像更可怜，浑身黏腻的事后感与内心的惆怅让他觉得压在自己身上还不肯拔出孽根的边伯贤分外面目可憎，真情实感的嫌弃就这么脱口而出。  
“啊？”边伯贤习惯性俯下身要去亲都暻秀，都暻秀脸一撇就只让他亲上了脸蛋，他捏着嗓子娇滴滴哎呀了一声噘起嘴去追都暻秀的唇，都暻秀摇着头不胜其扰地啧了声干脆伸手去掀他，可还是被按住扎扎实实糊了个口水印。  
“你刚才说什么？”边伯贤吮着都暻秀的下唇含含糊糊明知故问，性感的震颤从他的喉咙一路传到舌尖又被渡到都暻秀的唇。都暻秀除了叫床已经好一会儿没能正常说话了，口腔里半干的唾液黏住他的牙齿和舌头，他记起边伯贤操他操得最投入时格外死缠烂打的吻，仿佛是要吞掉他每一个好不容易才能发出的音节，要把他的唾液当做甘露都汲取光一般，腻人又无法逃离。  
“我说···我要被你搞死了。”  
都暻秀还是识相地卖了个乖，在这种氛围里提什么Omega似乎不太明智，尤其是边伯贤又开始舔他的耳垂，湿热的吐息濡湿了他的半只耳朵好像就要入侵他的脑袋。都暻秀觉得自己又快要脑子进水任由他榨干最后一点精力，Alpha天性里的高傲让他挣扎着想要阻止或者主导每次边伯贤都全力以赴的性事，于是他按捺着体内蠢动的欲望不肯配合，心想就算是为了站稳斗嘴的立场也至少得让边伯贤先把鸡巴拔出去。  
“可是我还没怎么搞你呢。”睁眼说瞎话的边伯贤勾起都暻秀还没来得及踹开他的一条大白腿，挺委屈地慢吞吞挺腰，半软的性器强制往都暻秀身体里挤，边伯贤知道他的生殖腔入口很浅，平时用手指就能玩到的小肉缝显然被湿润的冠部轻易地顶到了。都暻秀倒抽了一口气，皱着眉头骂了句禽兽，试图抓住边伯贤想要伸向床头的手，它带动了边伯贤的健美身体往自己身上压，那根不老实的玩意儿更是不知羞耻地再一次暗搓搓斗志昂扬。  
“别。”  
“乖点儿。”  
乖你妈啊，操。都暻秀敢怒不敢言，边伯贤顺势握住他的手捏了捏还随意地提了提腰吓唬他，从床头够了支烟叼到唇间点燃，猫起背塌下肩膀一副抽事后烟的中年大叔样。边伯贤烟瘾不大，这会儿半是等不应期过去好提枪再干，半是刻意耍会儿颓废帅，他空着表情任由香烟自己烧，懒洋洋地垂着眼睛看都暻秀，见他动了动喉结就笑了。  
“嘴巴也痒了？”  
“有点。”  
“我的烟口味重，不能给你抽。”  
“哦。”  
“好啦好啦。”边伯贤像是突然来了兴致，咬住烟屁股用力吸了口就把香烟从唇边拿开，精准地让那一长条烟灰与被咬扁了的烟头一并葬身于床头的烟灰缸。边伯贤侧头吐干净了烟才又压住都暻秀，亲他的嘴角亲他的脸颊，淡淡的烟草味和边伯贤身上野生浆果酸甜浓郁的香气混在一起，有点像都暻秀偶尔会来一支的果味烟，都暻秀懂他的故意勾引，却还是强硬地梗着脖子躲边伯贤薄情却又欲望满溢的唇。  
“不想做了。”  
“我想。”  
“不要。”  
“体谅一下，你男人可是个Alpha，年轻力壮精力旺盛得没处使的那种。”  
“你男人也是个Alpha，年纪轻轻就被迫纵欲过度的那种，你倒是也体谅一下。”  
“这样啊——”  
埋在身体里又有抬头趋势的家伙这会儿倒是被抽了出去，边伯贤撑起身坐回都暻秀腿间，掰开他的腿研究那个正溢出精液的小洞，刚才几次没有一发是射进生殖腔的，留不住的子孙像是边伯贤奇怪的执念就是不肯被都暻秀接纳。边伯贤轻声念叨了句你是Alpha，修长的手指探入的都暻秀后穴，搅了搅让里面的东西更多地流出来。  
“要给我生孩子的Alpha.”  
又来了。  
“好闻的味道都流出来了，这样怎么怀孕？我就辛苦一下帮Alpha先生堵住吧。”握着自己开始发烫的性器在都暻秀腿根轻轻敲打的边伯贤语气下流得过分，可配上他挑着一边嘴角坏笑的表情又确实是迷人的。都暻秀内心叹着气暗骂了句变态就闭上了眼睛，不想理他。  
怎么每次都这样。都暻秀本来不算讨厌边伯贤只在床上特别过火的荤话，他也觉得自己钢铁直Alpha不必介怀这种粗俗的语言调戏，可变得开始尤其不喜欢这种话也是事实，都暻秀想不通为什么，只好暂时粗略地将近来愈发严重的烦躁情绪归纳为对边伯贤索取无度的不满。  
都暻秀的内心活动表现在外就只是摊着手脚任人鱼肉，可不管是热情似火还是消极敷衍，边伯贤都能在他身上挖掘出乐趣，比如再次用两根手指撑开都暻秀的后穴，一边往深处抠挖一边另一只手覆上他的小腹，像是要两只手里应外合欺负他。都暻秀猜到了边伯贤的意图，刚想夹起腿略表一下抵抗，边伯贤灵巧的手指尖就抵上了他的生殖腔入口，稍有些长度的指甲搔在敏感的肉缝上，羞涩就像是打翻的红酒，浸得都暻秀耳朵根的红晕染到了颊上。  
花的清甜被果香纠缠住，代表Alpha情欲的两股气息谁也不肯服输似的对峙起来。边伯贤胡乱散发着信息素搅乱都暻秀的自制力，一用力就将手指顶入了都暻秀的生殖腔，他浅浅地抚摸着这个退化了的柔嫩器官，觉得它是这样小巧又可爱，被标记用的结撑大时会无助地微微抽动，却还是会牢牢咬住侵犯它的大家伙，楚楚可怜又风情万种。生殖腔口的肌肉最有弹性也最无法抵抗快感，边伯贤用指甲尖端轻轻地戳弄它，饶有兴趣地拉下都暻秀条件反射捂住自己嘴巴的手要听他叫，可都暻秀另一只自由的手却又遮住了自己的眼睛。  
“我的暻秀去哪儿了？”故意这么问着，边伯贤的手指强硬地又往都暻秀的生殖腔内顶，没入后穴到根部的细软手指眷恋地抚摸着光滑的软肉，他又贱了吧唧地没完没了吵拼命忍着呻吟的都暻秀。  
“你把我的暻秀藏哪儿去了？就眼睛特别大的那个，嗯？”  
“···你烦死了！有毛、呜病啊···嗯唔···”都暻秀猛地抬起手按住边伯贤淫笑着的脸，想推开他却又被身体内不可描述的酸软快感刺激到松了牙关，轻柔的声音从喉咙口逸出，那双边伯贤最爱的水润大眼睛里满是娇嗲的嗔怒。计划通了的边伯贤乐颠颠地将手指略抽出来些流连地又戳了戳生殖腔口，顺溜地接上了话。  
“找到了！Thanks, honey.”  
边伯贤扶着大屌进入都暻秀时笑得像个无忧无虑的孩子，都暻秀被顶得一口气差点没缓过来，报复心理使然用力夹了一下他。边伯贤没料到都暻秀还有体力来这么一招阴毒的断子绝孙，肠道内壁的温度逼得边伯贤无法控制享受的叹息，肉壁乖乖地包裹住他鸡鸡简直要让他爽得爆炸，紧接着边伯贤的鸡鸡在本人片刻的疏忽下就真的爆炸了——都暻秀不仅不再压抑自己的花香味去勾引边伯贤，更是突然袭了他的胸，并且超用力地掐住他粉色的奶头捏了一记，边伯贤闷哼一声蹙起眉头大腿根一抖，就这么又交代在了都暻秀身体里。  
“早泄了啊？就别装逼抽烟了吧。”被边伯贤插着的Alpha眯起眼睛嘲笑他，想来虽然是承认叼着烟的边伯贤很帅，可压自己身上那副春风得意的放肆模样还是让他心生不满。都暻秀铜墙铁壁般的精神世界到底不是一般的强大，他薄薄的白皮肤分明还泛着红，眼角也还带着情动的湿意，却仍是大胆地挑衅着侵占着他的人。  
怎么说？不愧是Alpha. 被污蔑了性功能不行的边伯贤不生气，反倒嘉奖似的把都暻秀从额头亲到下巴，这之后他自然就是又做了一次，恶趣味十足的、凶狠到要都暻秀几乎哭爹喊娘地边求饶边哆嗦才停手的那种。

—A².—

被Alpha搞到快失禁的Alpha着实是丢人了，都暻秀偶尔被压榨过度便恨得牙痒痒，他还没总结出自己是烦边伯贤千奇百怪的床笫情趣，还是烦边伯贤的Alpha性别，只是会郁闷地认定如果边伯贤是个软脾气的Omega，自己肯定会对他很好，至少不会隔三差五就想暴捶他。  
一个俏皮又香甜的、白白嫩嫩的Omega，发情期的时候会配合Alpha自动分泌出便于交合的润滑液，会攀附在Alpha身上娇声请求Alpha给予快乐，乖顺的Omega与Alpha平时自然也不存在会闹得不可开交的争吵，而Alpha也会总是充满爱意地、循从本能地占有他的Omega并且理所应当地宣示主权。都暻秀还没有机会与Omega交往，可到底还是会设想一下那副温馨的图景，比如在他讲骚话斗不过边伯贤的时候，比如在性子里都存着几分固执的两个人用武力解决分歧的时候，更比如他在被边伯贤拗成各种匪夷所思姿势插到生殖腔里去的时候。  
都暻秀是谁，爱岗敬业且业绩斐然的人民警察，浓眉大眼还气质高雅的Alpha.可这些令人眼红艳羡的头衔在边伯贤眼里不过只是情趣的一部分。有一阵子边伯贤迷上港片，有事没事就压着舌根夸张地喊都暻秀阿sir，都暻秀瞬间就get到他的G点耐着性子持续无视他。可终归是烈男怕缠郎，边伯贤要脱都暻秀裤子时也阿sir长阿sir短的，都暻秀火从心头暴起忍无可忍地踢开他，一脚踩住他命根子，冷着表情居高临下道“扫黄。双手抱头，给我老实点！”  
“不是ICAC吗？”  
“你小子还贪污？”  
“哪能啊。阿sir搞错了啦，我是良民诶，和男朋友开个房而已嘛。消消气我下面给你吃？”  
“贿赂罪加一等。”  
“别太严肃了啦，交个朋友嘛。最要紧的是我们都开心啊。”自顾自进入角色的边伯贤掌心轻飘飘抚过都暻秀精致的脚踝，敏感得受不了半点撩拨的都暻秀脚上力气一松，人就又被带着压回了床上。边伯贤油腻地露出谄媚笑容，不知何时已经解开都暻秀的裤头掏出了他的巨龙，好让它和自己已经抬头咆哮了的巨龙喜相逢。  
“恰好我这里有珍藏的大雪茄，给阿sir尝尝？”  
无论是cosplay还是现实，都暻秀认为舔着自己喉结还把鸡儿往自己胯下蹭的边伯贤都是在袭警。像边伯贤这种奸诈狡猾不说还色胆包天的角色，警察遇见了也想报警。  
“阿sir不吃？那我吃你的好唔好？”说完不等都暻秀回答就瞬间脱离角色变回本人的边伯贤扒拉下他的内裤，一边揉着他的蛋蛋一边含住了他的性器。Alpha的性器比起Beta和Omega的确实是要大一些，边伯贤嗦都暻秀的大鸡鸡嗦得有滋有味，淫糜的水声故意被他灵巧的舌头搅得响亮。边伯贤总是这样尽心尽力地取悦都暻秀，与平日里七分欠揍三分装傻的嬉皮笑脸鸡贼模样不同，这种时候投入又虔诚的神态不掺一点敷衍，都暻秀有再多的纠结与不甘也会一次次被这样的边伯贤融化。都暻秀压抑着身体里苏醒的欲望只肯让呻吟化作乱了方寸的呼吸，体内叫嚣的征服欲望愈发急切地想要找个出口，可他不太想射在边伯贤嘴里，于是挣扎着想要抽出自己的性器。边伯贤察觉到了都暻秀的打算，一手揽住他的细腰不让他乱动，另一只手更加色情地揉弄他鼓胀的囊袋与柱身根部，甚至大方地为他做了深喉，直到都暻秀不情不愿地高潮。  
“多谢款待。”吞咽下都暻秀精液的边伯贤张开嘴得意地炫耀了完还不忘舔了舔唇，旋即殷勤地剥了都暻秀的衣服挑逗起他每一处敏感带。都暻秀受不了边伯贤这样开开心心用嘴巴取悦自己的模样，太理所应当太全力以赴，仿佛是亏欠着自己什么一般，可他们两个谁都不是天生雌伏于人的性别更不是愿意委身他人身下的性格，都暻秀觉得边伯贤不需要这样。  
不需要这样过分地执着于异常热情的交合，更不需要这样每一次都像是没有明天一样地讨好自己。  
不做到都暻秀泪流满面的程度不肯罢休，这样激烈的性爱俨然已经成为一种折磨与负担，都暻秀攀着边伯贤的结实的肩背，勉强稳住被大幅度的撞击摇晃着纤瘦的身体，他突然明白了自己讨厌边伯贤过火荤话的原因，大概就是因为他一直在犹疑同为Alpha的两个人究竟是不是比起Omega更适合对方，这才深恶痛绝总提醒自己与Omega一样被他拥抱着的那些话语。喜欢调戏都暻秀比Omega更美味的边伯贤、爱抚都暻秀总是忘我专注的边伯贤、不依不饶吓唬都暻秀被内射就会怀孕的边伯贤，他沉迷交合的原因大约也是出于不安，他总是记得都暻秀那句置气的‘为什么你不是Omega’，于是就身体力行证明都暻秀需要他，无关乎性别地只能在自己怀里享尽鱼水之欢，他就是都暻秀唯一的无可替代。  
信息素无法交融诱发交配本能的Alpha们根本无法实行生殖的义务，两个Alpha之间的牵绊实在太过脆弱，比起天生互相吸引的Alpha与Omega，比起免了性别勾引的Beta，少了太多保障又面临太多诱惑的两个Alpha维持关系的唯一条件大概只剩下感情，可第二性的分化某种意义上就是对纯粹感情的一种讽刺。  
如果没有生殖追求、没有信息素的蛊惑，还要怎么在一起？光是凭借没有任何安全感的心意，恐怕是无法说服任何人，恐怕交给双方任何誓言时都会心虚。  
都暻秀被边伯贤撑得很满，极致的快感与细微的疼痛交织在一起，他确实是无法再去想什么别的事情了，可他透过被泪水浸得朦胧的视线望向这种时候总是分外专心致志的边伯贤的脸，内疚与惶恐便还是铺天盖地涌上心头，他突然就觉得他们两个都需要冷静一下。再这样互相竭尽全力消耗着对方来不断确认感情的强烈，总有一天他们要被口中的爱情焚烧殆尽。  
“边伯贤，我们停一停。”  
边伯贤按着都暻秀的腿根默不作声地将挤入他生殖腔的性器稍稍抽出，龟头研磨着仿佛随时都要将性器吸纳回去的小肉缝却没更多动作，最终他拔出性器草草撸动了几下射在都暻秀平坦的小腹上，他没有得到满足的肉体与精神躁动得让他额角不断渗出细密的汗，可他懂都暻秀这次并非欲迎还拒也不是不甘心而抱怨，于是他搂紧都暻秀高潮后微微痉挛着的身体，宠爱地吻了一下他的眉心道：“好。”

— A².—

说白了就是稍微分一下手。都暻秀想他和边伯贤在一起的起初都不明不白像是被坑蒙拐骗了，分开一段时间也没什么大不了。Alpha与Omega的交配天经地义，恋爱日常是上床做爱和啪啪啪也顺理成章，那么Alpha与Alpha该是走清水路线也没问题。都暻秀的逻辑给边伯贤这么一讲，边伯贤立刻归纳出了分手的中心思想：要禁欲。  
本以为边伯贤要耍赖皮到上房揭瓦或者一哭二闹三上吊的，都暻秀都做好了要被他胡搅蛮缠的心理准备，可边伯贤答应得飞快，一脸‘完全OjbK’的云淡风轻，反倒是让都暻秀措手不及，甚至莫名酸溜溜地暗自嘀咕果然Alpha对Alpha没那么大吸引力。  
既然都分手了，如果在此期间边伯贤或者都暻秀看上了什么Omega甚至于别的Alpha都没什么错，冒着双方都有权利另作选择的风险都暻秀都要这么赌，边伯贤也欣然接受。边伯贤不介意这样的考验或者说试探，要是这样孩子气般的博弈就能让都暻秀放下不安的心，对于边伯贤来说也算是了了一桩心事。  
原本同居中的人硬生生成了合住的关系，可边伯贤聪明地拿捏稳了分手的尺度，不会被拒绝的暧昧举动一样不少，都暻秀也不是爱作的人非要把缓冲期过得冷若冰霜，便也默许了边伯贤的亲昵。两个心知肚明的人一来一往打着太极，不温不火谈着不咸不淡的恋爱，一改之前咸湿腻歪到倒胃口的过分黏乎乎交往方式，倒是纯情得有些好笑了。  
事情的转折发生在边伯贤手臂上贴着纱布回家的那天，都暻秀在他给自己换纱布上药时瞥到他小臂上触目惊心的一长条伤口，以为他是被医闹了，不过他们还在“停一停”呢，都暻秀想要关怀一下可这会儿的身份到底是尴尬。都暻秀心疼又愤怒，只好眼不见心不烦地绷着脸在客厅来回踱步，骂不出口也讲不出安慰的话，就觉得心里堵得慌，喉咙口干涩到发疼，大概是再被边伯贤逗几句就要被气哭的。  
虽说伤得一点都不厉害，但作为医生和坏心眼的男朋友，边伯贤还是郑重其事地给自己处理好只是看着吓人的皮外伤，故意没把这伤纯粹是搬资料时被硬质文件夹边角不慎划到的给解释出口，他看着都暻秀像是炸了毛的猫咪般走来走去还时不时往自己这里偷瞄一眼，忍住笑收拾好家里的急救箱远远冲他张开了胳膊，意思是真特么可爱快过来给老子抱抱。  
都暻秀心想不算自己先求和的，这波不亏，于是他欣然回归了边伯贤男朋友的身份，虎着脸走过去霸气十足地熊抱住了边伯贤。虽说分手期间还是日常眉目传情偶尔碰个指尖欲擒故纵地冲对方腼腆一笑，可这样实实在在的拥抱着实隔了太久，甚至已经到了惹人怀念的地步，边伯贤吸了吸鼻子把脸往都暻秀肩窝里埋，利用故意垂在身侧的胳膊悄悄博取同情。说起来有些丢人，先起反应的是都暻秀，仅仅是因为伴侣的一个撒娇的抱抱而已，都暻秀要说服自己勃起是慈祥的父爱实在是太强行。  
那好吧，干得边伯贤叫爸爸就是了。  
“暻秀不想做的话就不做。”边伯贤还不合时宜地扑闪眼睛，在这档子事儿上难得的善解人意。都暻秀有点恼又有点儿丧气，忍不住就哼了声，潜台词是老子不是Omega还勾引不了你了？边伯贤毫不吝啬平日罕见的矜持与严肃，他平静地抚摸着都暻秀的背像是在给小动物顺毛，淡淡道：“信息素很好用，就算都是Alpha，只要你喜欢我的味道，嗅到的时候就会勃起。”  
“你也是。”这以退为进的发言果然让都暻秀中了招，他更加不甘示弱地抓住边伯贤腰上的布料慢慢把他的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，顺便像是被提醒了似的释放出自己一直都认为温和无害的信息素。  
“是啊，不过你知不知道你的信息素有多霸道？只要和你亲热过，我自己的信息素就会被你的覆盖一整天。实在是太好闻了，害得我只能一直想你。”  
信息素这种东西比起单纯的味道，区分性别更在于气势，Alpha的信息素大多带着攻击性或是压迫感极强，都暻秀的就是个不折不扣的典型，虽然闻上去又香又嗲，但不加控制便是势不可挡地不断侵略，气场强到甚至弱一些的Omega会感到害怕。不过都暻秀算得上柔和的个性使他一直忽略了自己信息素的可怕之处，唯一的资深受害者边某表示和他的信息素打架也挺好玩的，还好我是超牛逼的Alpha，被这样强势的信息素挑逗不仅不觉得难受反而乐在其中。  
“那是我的标记。”得知真相的都暻秀哑然片刻立刻委婉地炫耀，信息素征服了伴侣的事实让他身为Alpha的自尊心得到极大的满足，他抱住边伯贤腰的力气不自觉又大了一些。边伯贤的吐息也像是笑，他相当享受都暻秀的霸道。  
“不打算收敛吼？这么不讲道理的吗？”  
“你不是喜欢嘛。”  
“当然喜欢，闻过你的信息素以后其他所有人的气味在我鼻子里都只是劣质的香精而已。”  
“所以这就是你往死里折腾我的理由。”沉了嗓音的都暻秀显然已经被边伯贤的话和他的人撩拨得彻底动了情，这段时间的冷静似乎没让他想出什么解决自己焦虑的好方法，也没有考虑清楚是否能在不安中继续与大概同样缺少安全感的边伯贤交往下去，可他意识到有答案呼之欲出了，因为他此刻是如此直白地渴望着边伯贤。  
“不对。我们不是野兽啊暻秀，交配的本能会是结合的一部分冲动却不会是动心的根本原因。这个世上这么多Beta这么多Omega我却只想对你做尽色情的事，不管你是什么性别我都只想操你。”  
单手脱都暻秀裤子的边伯贤尽职尽责扮演着行动不便的伤员，都暻秀真的要他停手他绝对会停下，可他算准了都暻秀不会拒绝。说起来如此心意相通却还是会有争执的两个人，那些个吵得声势浩大却不痛不痒的架算得上是Alpha们的情趣，说出去也真够讨人嫌弃的。  
“可我已经想搞你了，想把你弄坏想让你成为我的一部分，就现在。这样···不就是野兽吗？”垂着眼帘还要争辩的都暻秀指尖陷入边伯贤的裸背，仿佛是要证明自己的凶猛。  
“那你谁都咬啊？”边伯贤指指自己胸肌上已经看不出当时惨状的浅浅牙印，非常无辜地皱起脸。都暻秀被他这个包子褶似的表情逗乐了，空出只手戳戳他的胸膛回了句当然不是，你的肉最好吃。  
“所以为什么只对我有这么过分的邪念，你心里没点儿逼数吗亲爱的？”  
“没有，我自信——你就不能给我干一次吗？”这么抱怨着的都暻秀大约是被边伯贤的言下之意惹害羞了，一边生硬地转了话题一边极谨慎地把边伯贤的衬衫从他那只伤了的胳膊上剥下来，赤裸的温暖皮肤像是要融为一体一般贴在一起。多有缘分啊，边伯贤连体温都恰好也是都暻秀最喜欢的那个温度。  
边伯贤闻言嘶地倒抽了口冷气摆出苦涩的微笑用轻软的嗓音说了句好，都暻秀这就不忍心了，含糊其辞道算了这次先不和受伤的人计较，替他扒掉裤子扔到一边。嘟着嘴巴这么说话的都暻秀实在是太挠得人心痒痒，边伯贤像是要吞了都暻秀似的含住他的唇，没受伤的那只手握住都暻秀昂扬的性器，细腻的掌心感受着那热情的高温，缓缓地动起手腕抚摸起来。  
“我不是Omega，可我和你一样还是只想和属于我的Alpha结合，要我的Alpha从里到外都是我的气味，会消失的痕迹就一次次再打上去，总有一天我的Alpha的心上会留下我的标记。”能言善辩的边伯贤热爱和都暻秀斗智斗勇纠缠不休，都暻秀则是唯一一个有耐心接他招和他吵还愿意让着他的人，他们俩就是天生一对，这一点边伯贤在很小的时候就意识到了，大概就是在他们俩默契地用泥巴捏了对方形象的小人作为礼物送给彼此的那一刻，边伯贤就懂了，他这辈子的伴侣非都暻秀莫属。  
都暻秀该是后知后觉到了边伯贤套路的，外人面前惜字如金的他对上边伯贤也不介意说点肉麻话，边伯贤在他心里的位置一直是特殊的。会有所动摇的都暻秀自然是让边伯贤缺乏安全感的元凶，他们互为病因又互为解药，都暻秀想，边伯贤就是给他解铃的那个人没错了，可他给自己系上的铃铛现在看来好像也没那么糟心。  
“我以为你早就是我的了。”总是那样竭尽全力，心思全都暴露出来了不是吗？生怕谁不知道啊。都暻秀红了脸还是秀起优越感，一副自己比边伯贤更酷更游刃有余的模样，后者也不拆他的台，叼着他的耳朵一本正经表白道：“我是你的Alpha，我这一生到死为止都只肯选择你。如果不是和你做的话，让我吃抑制剂吃到阳痿都可以，我才不想碰别人。”  
“啊真是···可恶，要不是你···”都暻秀到底是害羞，闭上眼睛颇有些咬牙切齿，边伯贤卖乖的技巧实在太好，场面话也像是真心话，真情实感又像是谎言，总之就是说得人只好对他心软。被彻底扒光的都暻秀已经快被摸射了，只说了一半的话像是认了要被日似的。边伯贤加快了手上的动作，听到都暻秀的话兴奋地也脸颊飞上了红。  
“嗯，我也只爱你。”

— A².—

往日刚开始干柴烈火总要抱在一起滚来滚去闹一会儿或者比赛谁能压住谁，可这回都暻秀不敢造次了，毕竟边伯贤的一只胳膊看上去伤得很严重。调情酝酿氛围期间都暻秀不忘审犯人似的要边伯贤招供出受伤的原委，边伯贤哼唧了几声委委屈屈应付了一下都暻秀的质问就火速转移了他的注意力，腆着脸要他自己来。  
为了方便白日宣淫两个脱光了的人已经从餐厅黏黏答答亲到了卧室，都暻秀豪气万丈地把边伯贤推倒在柔软的床铺里趴到他身上继续亲他，先前被边伯贤摸硬了的鸟蹭着边伯贤的，两个人会湿的地方很快就都湿嗒嗒的。都暻秀费力地将两个完全褪下包皮的嚣张性器蘑菇头用手掌拢在一起，修剪干净的圆润指尖画着边伯贤性器柱身上青筋突出的形状，他犹豫了一下松开手爬到床边低下头含住了边伯贤的性器。  
都暻秀口活儿实在是乏善可陈，毕竟用过分的大Alpha主义思维来讲Alpha是要人臣服的那一方，吃另一个Alpha的鸡鸡可以称得上折辱，他在此之前不太乐意边伯贤自然也不为难他。可豁然开朗了的都暻秀他的自尊不允许自己的付出比不上边伯贤，无论是感情上的也好还是行动上的也好，怀着稍许亏欠之情的都暻秀克服了仅仅是基于洁癖的一点点心理障碍后，会这么做便也不足为奇了。边伯贤差一点就想抬起装疼的手去捏都暻秀红红的耳朵，他认真含住自己命根子的表情太甜了，笨拙地动着舌头生涩地晃着脑袋小幅度吞吐着性器的他，简直是只挠疼了主人后不声不响蹭到胳膊底下要摸摸的宠物。  
边伯贤和都暻秀之间表白就可以解开的心结就算是他们会产生的最高级矛盾，因为太喜欢对方而不得不用更多的情话来安慰的敏感心情就是他们彼此强烈需要着对方的表现。太平日子过得安生没啥意思，这样分手一下也不错，这么美滋滋想着的边伯贤忍住想挺腰往都暻秀喉咙口捅的欲望，沙哑了嗓音哄他道好舒服、很棒。  
只要是亲密无间的接触都会觉得无比美妙，为了延长这种独有的甜蜜就什么都愿意做。都暻秀吐出边伯贤的昂扬，摇曳的眼波里流转着对边伯贤深深的迷恋，他爬到边伯贤身上，将手指含入唇间，艳红的舌头仔细舔湿白玉般美丽的手指与每一个关节，然后他将手指探入了自己的后穴，矜持与羞涩让他咬着下唇闭上了眼睛。真是没有什么比这种场景更煽情更要人热血沸腾了，边伯贤单手扶住跨跪在自己胯部的都暻秀细腰，温热的手掌往下抚上他臀部与腿根侧面因为太瘦而微微凹陷下去的一小块肌肉，边伯贤坚信拥有这样娇软线条的都暻秀身姿曼妙程度胜过任何Omega，这样精致的人还偏偏没有半点女气，凛然高傲的神态让边伯贤光是想象就能硬得发疼。这是我的Alpha，只属于我的，边伯贤太骄傲了，他最爱的Alpha为了他正在将自己深处的蜜汁抠挖出来，他觉得他的伴侣是世上最无害的毒品，他甘心情愿为都暻秀上瘾为他神魂颠倒。  
“看看我。”边伯贤轻声呼唤着都暻秀，充满欲望的视线黏上他半是忍耐半是引诱的目光，这一眼便是天雷勾动地火了，就算是都暻秀纤长的睫毛上已经沾上的薄薄水雾也无法熄灭即将席卷而来的狂野激情。  
艰难地做完扩张用身经百战的后穴包裹住大鸡鸡的都暻秀，坐上边伯贤肚子做着最后一点心理建设准备自己动，他这回不好抱怨什么了，伤员边伯贤特别乖地真的任他自由发挥，没讲荤话也不做多余的动作，就用弃犬般水灵灵的眼瞅着都暻秀。都暻秀半跪着还没什么信心自己把一整条巨根都坐下去，可身下的边伯贤目光柔弱中带伤，巴巴地盯着都暻秀徒增了他的羞耻心与逞强的勇气。都暻秀脸上烧得厉害，心一横就按着边伯贤的胸口缓缓地抬了抬臀部打算借用体重顺势尽量再插进去一些。边伯贤只觉得自己心也被牢牢按住了，喘着粗气面红耳赤的都暻秀视觉上给他带来的冲击某种意义上已经远远超越了肉体上单纯的快感，他恍然大悟自己原来是偏好柏拉图式爱情的，只是都暻秀教会了他什么叫做爱的快乐。  
厚着脸皮内心自夸完自己高尚的情操，边伯贤开口就是得寸进尺的要求，他说，暻秀自己玩咪咪给我看好不好呀。都暻秀瞳孔地震，撑在边伯贤胸前的手攥成拳头，大概是想一拳下去为民除害。边伯贤表情纯良语气无辜，摸上都暻秀的手轻易地掰开他的小拳拳用指尖抠他的掌心，然后牵引着他的手去碰他的乳头。都暻秀机智地用手掌捂住了自己前胸，红着脸警惕地瞪着边伯贤，大意是这种事你想都别想。边伯贤顺势就色情地抓住都暻秀的手揉起他的胸部，都暻秀单薄的胸膛虽然没什么肉可以揉，可相当于变相自己刺激自己乳头的动作还是让都暻秀加重了呼吸，半跪着的腿也开始发软身体被迫下滑，让他不得不把边伯贤的硕大越吞越深。  
不行了。都暻秀尚存有几分思考的余裕，他已经感觉到自己的生殖腔口即将被撑开，于是他反手扣住边伯贤的手指将他的双手压在他的脑袋两侧，反客为主地弯下腰去咬他的唇，打算自己来控制屁股里那根火热的硬物进出的深浅。边伯贤被强硬的都暻秀有些慌乱的吻撞到了牙齿，酸了牙根也湿了眼眶，边伯贤泪眼朦胧地与都暻秀紧紧地十指相扣，毫不掩饰地表现出自己有多沉醉于他主动带来的快感。  
“叫爸爸！”眼泪汪汪的边伯贤意乱情迷的表情让都暻秀相当有成就感，他记起不久前的小决定，恶趣味的话就这么毫不犹豫说出了口。都暻秀小幅度地抬起臀部又浅浅地将胯部下压，精准地避免了自己的生殖腔被侵犯，Alpha被插很难说有多舒服，对于都暻秀来说只是为了让边伯贤被自己支配感官，看他为自己失控又为自己流露出罕见的神态就足够让都暻秀得意。  
“嗯嗯好厉害啊爸爸，再快一点···哈啊···”边伯贤这种时候也没个什么羞耻心，特别开心地嘤嘤呜呜喘息着配合都暻秀。  
“爸比最棒了···最喜欢操爸比了···”  
“Daddy···怀上我的孩子好不好？”  
“···闭嘴。”手忙脚乱挣出自己的手去捂边伯贤的嘴，没想到一句称呼被边伯贤下流的语气硬生生叫出浓厚乱伦感的都暻秀吃了瘪，想要自发榨干边伯贤的冲劲儿也瞬间萎靡了不少。边伯贤嘿嘿笑着抬起上半身去勾都暻秀的脖子，要他低头望向两个人结合的部位，虽然角度不如边伯贤的好，可都暻秀也可以勉强看到边伯贤还没能插进去的小半截性器，艳红又狰狞的肉棍随着边伯贤轻微的收缩臀部肌肉动作而缓缓在自己后穴进出，随着拔出来的动作，被湿软的肠道沾满水光的部分情色感实在是太重，都暻秀扭过头逃避现实，却被边伯贤掰过脑袋吸嘴唇。  
“爸爸也觉得还不够吧？没关系，伯贤的一切都是爸爸的，会全部都给爸爸···”边伯贤这么软着低沉的嗓音说话有些吓人，都暻秀感到要被玩到神志不清的恐惧感袭来之际不死心地打算先下手为强，他挣扎着完全撑起自己上半身去揽边伯贤的肩膀，脑袋费力地向前伸张嘴就去咬边伯贤的后颈，歪歪扭扭地在边伯贤后颈侧留下一个渗血的牙印。Alpha的后颈不像Omega一样有腺体可以被咬破，边伯贤疼地下意识想躲开，可偏了下脑袋后立刻捧住了都暻秀的后脑勺，不仅不拉开他反倒揉起了他的后脑勺，倒像是边伯贤按着都暻秀哄他慢慢咬不着急。  
都暻秀的牙齿咀嚼面很平整，生生啃出个牙印必然是用足了力气，他偶尔会在边伯贤身上留下齿印，胸前、侧腰甚至腿根，可能是作为边伯贤非要嘬得他吻痕满身的报复，可也能只是单纯的Alpha占有欲。边伯贤明白都暻秀的不服输是无关乎性别的，但这样可爱的他越是倔强就越能鼓舞边伯贤的欲望，不是Omega的人却被自己挑逗得失去理智被索取到哭着求饶，都暻秀是Alpha真的太棒了，这样满心欢喜的边伯贤把自己的伤员设定抛诸脑后，充满爱意地双臂抱紧怀里露出牙齿的小动物，觉得玩闹差不多到此为止。  
“你发情期的时候我会再补上去。”像是完成了重大仪式的都暻秀抓着边伯贤的耳朵煞有介事道。  
“哇我才不要，好痛。”  
“你对自己有多招蜂引蝶心里就没点逼数吗？”  
“有哦，所以爸爸把我干到没精力招蜂引蝶吧。”宣告要认真了的边伯贤搂着都暻秀将他压好，旋即不由分说地扣着他的胯送腰顶开了他身体里那条羞涩的小肉缝，虽然是退化了的生殖腔，可那个小小的器官仍发挥着诱惑人的天职似的一被打开就热情地吸附上边伯贤的性器。意识到边伯贤胳膊根本没事的都暻秀凶狠地冲他飞了个眼刀便无法做出更多动作，无论多少次都无法适应这样的违和感，多少没了顾忌的都暻秀轻轻呜咽了一声，搂紧边伯贤的脖子把自己贴进他的怀里，微微红肿着的唇抿住他的耳朵不敢乱动。  
一开始总是张牙舞爪的，但是被稍许凶横地对待了就会很快软下来。无论精神上还是肉体上都摸清了都暻秀的边伯贤热衷于滥用他对自己的偏爱，于是边伯贤舔湿了都暻秀的眼角脸蛋和下巴，又在他的喉结上吻了又吻，然后又用唾液弄湿了他的脖子、锁骨与胸膛，最后唇舌停留在他已经挺立起来的乳头上，放肆地吸咬已经被调教地很有感觉的小肉粒，逼都暻秀按捺不住哭泣似的呻吟。  
怎么可能停下，怎么可能再选择其他人，都暻秀的身体与边伯贤的契合得无与伦比，就算是在化身为兽类放纵本能的交媾之时，对优秀对象的追求也会让他们认定彼此。都暻秀喉间哼出的甜蜜声音与他的信息素都变得粘稠起来，边伯贤死死压着他的腿根野蛮地晃动着腰身，说不清到底是谁先失去最初的冷静自如，都暻秀被边伯贤不讲道理的动作顶得只好用绵软的胳膊扒住他胡乱地啜泣喘息，边伯贤也被都暻秀紧致湿滑的内部与撩人的叫床声迷得每一寸骨头都发酥。  
太湿了，哪里都不断地溢出液体，黏糊糊的又要人欲罢不能的快乐从每一个毛孔里钻出来，多巴胺仿佛不止从脑分泌出来似的。边伯贤又开起了要都暻秀生孩子的黄腔，又快又狠的抽插动作带着他的囊袋拍击在都暻秀圆润臀部上发出淫荡的声响，都暻秀憋着哭腔要他慢一点，却被哄着翻来覆去求了好几遍都没能遂愿。  
“没听清啊，怎么啦？”  
“太、太快了···不要···”  
“还能说出话证明不快嘛，撒谎。”  
“没有。慢···点···呜···真的不行···”  
“那就不要这么色地吸着我啊···里面超厉害地动着不肯让我拔出去呢···”  
···  
都暻秀脑袋将近一片空白，可还是残存着揍信口雌黄边伯贤的冲动，两顿都不够。都暻秀的腿已经被架到了边伯贤的肩上，边伯贤大声赞美了一句‘白软细直光滑无毛’就响亮地啵了一下他的小腿，就着这个姿势跪坐起身更大力摇起都暻秀的身体。都暻秀算是知道边伯贤的‘快’到底意味着什么，放飞自我的边伯贤几乎连喘气的间隙都不给他，他委屈又难熬地只能扑簌簌掉下眼泪，偏偏这个节骨眼边伯贤握住了他的性器撸起来，欲望在暴风骤雨般的快感中堆积到了极限。边伯贤恶劣地揉捏了几下都暻秀鼓胀的囊袋，故意恶狠狠道：“不许射。”  
“虽然这么说了你也肯定不会听。”  
“你···他妈···”极想射精却被堵住马眼的都暻秀被搞得表情乱七八糟，为了呼吸而半张的唇边淌下无法吞咽的唾液，边伯贤的坏心眼硬是逼他没忍住粗口，他一点都不怕边伯贤的恶人口气，手指都无力伸直的巴掌直直往边伯贤脸上糊，软趴趴的抚在边伯贤脸颊上，像是接吻前的暧昧摩挲。  
“好吧好吧，不逗爸爸了，允许爸爸先射~”铁了心要把这个Play玩到底的边伯贤亲亲热热喊着爸爸松开手指用指尖抠挖了几下都暻秀脆弱的顶端，任由都暻秀射了自己一肚子。由于高潮而不自觉收缩的高热甬道更加绞住了边伯贤的性器，边伯贤将都暻秀的腿折倒他胸前做着最后冲刺，手下力气一时失控以致于都暻秀腿根打颤腰部痛不堪言。都暻秀挂着泪花的眼里，边伯贤亢奋得几乎红了眼，野生浆果的气味彻底弥漫开，都暻秀突感饥饿，他也与边伯贤一样产生了要把对方拆吃入腹的念头。  
这种时候的两人完全抛却了人的思考方式甚至语言，只剩下原始的交合动作与兽类咆哮般的喘息，边伯贤开始膨胀的结一点点卡住都暻秀的生殖腔口，隐秘又可怖的快感与剧痛贯穿了都暻秀的精神，他想边伯贤果然又在唬人，他们怎么不是野兽呢。  
可野兽的爱情也是爱情啊，满身的吻与爱欲的痕迹就是他们迫切想要吞噬彼此的原因，他们再也无法对着别人也可以变回野蛮又直白的兽类，更不可能这样全心全意地再去爱上他人。  
“啊，爸爸真的要怀孕了。”突然这样惊喜地说了一句的边伯贤，抽出自己暂时偃旗息鼓的鸡儿，用手指撑开都暻秀的后穴，确认什么都没有流出来。  
“那么多居然能全部留在生殖腔里，能成功受精的样子。”  
每次边伯贤用这种一本正经的表情说事儿，条件反射怀疑他的都暻秀就不自觉心虚，明明知道这家伙是个诈骗犯，可就是总信他。只一次就被做得有些生无可恋的都暻秀怎么可能忘记被Alpha中出那可怕的感觉，被粗鲁地卡住下体缓慢射完精的过程漫长又煎熬，大量的精液一股股地注入身体内部、疲惫的生殖腔被填满到似乎在抽搐的感觉本来就很微妙了，现在被边伯贤这么一说，都暻秀心里的异样感便更加强烈。  
“···瞎说什么呢，我是Alpha.”  
“我见过能排卵的Alpha，虽然排卵的周期异常的长，但是不排除特殊体质的Alpha也能怀孕的可能。”  
“真的假的···？”  
“真的啊，也有想改变体质成Omega的Alpha，毕竟我们国家Omega稀少，能享受部分优惠政策。这种手术也不是没听说过，国外好像有专门研究这个课题的医疗团队···你要在我的专业方面提出什么质疑吗？”  
事实上不管有没有这种变性成功的实例，射进去的东西竟然没流出来只是因为都暻秀的生殖腔口这次闭起来比较及时而已，边伯贤强行搞进去的那些没啥卵用的精液一会儿还得清理干净，毕竟对Alpha的身体来讲虽说无害但也绝对没有益处，挖出来被冲到下水道是这些液体的最佳归宿。  
然而再次信了边医生邪的都sir看着自己的小腹总觉得好像有些鼓起来了，本来完全不会觉得被内射有什么可怕后果的，可突然迸发的奇怪危机感亮着刺眼的红灯遏制不住地一路尖叫着扰乱了都暻秀的判断力。被他们俩弄得皱巴巴脏兮兮的床单、空气中混合着甜美温柔信息素的精液气味、还有身上那个感情深插得更深才刚开了胃又蠢蠢欲动的边伯贤，都暻秀颤抖着意识到这些好像确实都是自己要被日到怀孕的好条件。  
因为有个叫边伯贤的Alpha男朋友，Alpha都暻秀感到新的风暴就要出现了。

END.


End file.
